


Summer Song

by phyripo



Series: 12 Days of Ship Dominoes [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyripo/pseuds/phyripo
Summary: AprilAs the weather turns, Angélique and David reflect on the summer behind them and the ones yet to come.





	Summer Song

**Author's Note:**

> Guess it's not quite every day anymore,, but I'll continue nonetheless :') Also I genuinely have no idea how to tag this. It's too short.
> 
> This one is the one that started this whole thing tbh,, it’s because I listened to Choir of Cicadas by the Poets of the Fall too much. The song had to grow on me but I _love_ the feeling of it and I hope so much I managed to capture some of that in this fic. It’s autumn because hUEE southern hemisphere :P
> 
> Recurring pet name #2, after Czar Boris XXXVIII: Alligator.
> 
> FEATURING  
> Seychelles - Angélique  
> Australia - David

The summer had been long.

Angélique was convinced that, no matter how old she would get, she’d never get better at saying goodbye to the long days, the dusty roads and gilded beaches.

The weather was turning, the leaves already losing their lush green colour in the face of the upcoming autumn. Today felt like summer, though, so she dragged the lawn chair out to the veranda and sprawled out on it, watching the sparse clouds reflect on the calm sea across the street. Every once in a while, the sun glinted off something among the water, a dolphin or a ship, but the beach was deserted. Everyone was back to work, back to everyday life, having put the seashells they found in jars and their sunlit memories in boxes to be opened when winter came.

When David’s pickup came rumbling up the still road that their house stood at the end of, later in the afternoon, it didn’t send clouds of dust swirling through the air anymore, although the fenders were still caked in it, and, knowing David, would be until July at the earliest. They both thrived in summer, and if the dust would remind her husband, Angélique wouldn’t tell him to clean it off as long as it wasn’t damaging the car.

“Look at you being lazy,” the man in question was saying, before hitting his shoes against the side of the veranda to get the dirt off and scratching the dog behind her ears. She’d been lazing around all day.

Angélique smiled at him, folding her arms behind her head demonstratively.

“Now look at that, Ally,” David told the dog, which licked his hand. He wiped it on his work jeans, kicked his shoes off, and leant on the lawn chair to kiss Angélique.

“Come be lazy with me, then,” she said, and he grinned, promising to be back soon.

The dog, Alligator, followed him inside, then got stuck on the other side of the screen door when he closed it. Angélique rolled her eyes at her.

“Dave!” she called, unwilling to move from the perfect patch of sunlight she was in. Soon, she heard him return.

“You’re an idiot, aren’t you?” he asked Alligator, putting on a high voice as if talking to a child. “Yeah, you are. Dumb dog.”

Angélique smiled, closing her eyes and folding her hands over her stomach. The screen door opened, and Alligator bounded down the veranda to the garden.

“Both of you are lazy sods,” David admonished, laughing. “Lique, what’re you teaching her?”

“Nothing good,” she promised, opening one eye to look up at her husband’s tall form, now clad in a Henley with most buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. “Oh, hand me an elastic.”

Sitting down on the edge of the lawn chair, David rolled his green eyes fondly and pulled one off his wrist, leaving the rest of the assorted leather bands, hair elastics and bracelets. Angélique used it to tie her curly hair out of her face while scooting over slightly, allowing him to swing at least one of his long legs up as well.

With some manoeuvring and a few gentle pushes, they managed to both fit on the lawn chair in the sun, with Angélique tucked against David’s side, plucking absently at his shirt. Alligator bounded back up to the veranda and lay down next to the chair with her shaggy head on her paws.

“I think your day has been more useful than mine,” Angélique said, “but I did actually walk the dog.”

“You always do, that’s not impressive.”

She snapped the collar of his shirt against the tanned skin of his chest, and he grinned at nothing, eyes closed.

It was rare that it was peacefully quiet in their house like this, or even just between the two of them, but it had been occurring more often lately. Maybe they were both growing up, finally. Maybe words had just seemed superfluous on the winding road to autumn, lost to the shimmering heat over fields and beaches.

“Might be one of the last days like this for a while,” David eventually mumbled, the words rumbling through his chest. Angélique hummed. “Feel like I should go take a swim or something.”

“This is good,” she said, and David didn’t move. He’d already taken a swim this morning anyway, as he did most mornings.

“It’s been good, hasn’t it?”

She smiled. Apparently, he was feeling the same nostalgia as she was. It was unlike him, really. David was a man who lived in the moment, sometimes a little too much. She was like that herself, but less so now than she used to be. It had taken David some time to catch up with her in that, and it had been one of the reasons their relationship had been on-and-off for several years in their early twenties.

They’d come a long way.

After a while, she heard David’s stomach rumble, and she poked it, laughing at him fondly when he slapped her hand away and groaned, tilting his chin up.

They lived in a beautiful spot, but no one delivered here, which was a pity sometimes. Like now, when it was evident that neither of them wanted to get up. Nevertheless, Angélique hadn’t actually eaten that much over the course of the day and knew she’d start feeling it soon, so she stood with a groan and set about digging up leftovers from the fridge, with Alligator hopefully following her inside. She pushed her out of the way with her feet on the way to the stove.

“Maybe, one day, we’ll teach you not to be in the way all the time.” Well, she supposed the dog got that from David, so it’d be hard to dissuade.

“Need any help?” David called from outside.

“No, I’ve got it!”

They ate a mishmash of vegetables and scraps of meat that Alligator tried to steal and then resumed doing absolutely nothing on the veranda. It was getting dark far too quickly, the sun a violent blaze of red on the sea and the dog chasing after the bats that came out of hiding, but it wasn’t cold yet and probably wouldn’t be tonight.

“’S gonna be hot tonight,” David said, as if reading her thoughts, while he tugged gently on a dark curl that had escaped the ponytail and snaked its way across his chest.

“Hm.”

“Maybe even metaphorically.”

“That’s a big word, Mr Clarke.”

He tugged on the curl again, and Angélique snorted.

“Aw, Lique, it might be the last warm night we get until next summer, hm? We don’t even have to move.” Demonstratively, he swung his legs out and hit Alligator in the head while the lawn chair creaked. “Okay, scratch that last part.”

The dog seemed fine, already chasing after another bat.

“Next summer will be different, though,” Angélique told him.

“Of course.”

“No, I mean...” She took a deep breath and propped herself up to look into her husband’s eyes, the green colour of which was nearly invisible in the rusty glow of the sun. He raised his thick eyebrows, raising a hand to rest it on her waist. “I mean that—Dave, I’m pregnant.”

He parted his lips and widened his eyes, breathing out slowly.

“Is it mine?” he squeaked, then immediately cringed at himself. His hand slipped down to her yet-flat stomach.

“No, David,” she said drily, used to his mind’s weird jumps by now, “it’s the milkman’s.”

“I knew it,” he replied, but his voice had gone soft and his fingers spread over her stomach, the calluses catching on her linen belt. Angélique threaded her own fingers through his. “Yeah, next summer will be different.”

She squeezed his hand.

“Lique, how long have you known? How far along—”

“About a month. I did the test this afternoon.”

He smiled so brightly it nearly hurt to watch, and Angélique’s answering grin was quickly interrupted by David cupping both of his big hands around her jaw and peppering her face with kisses. Alligator jumped around the lawn chair enthusiastically, and Angélique laughed when she pushed her head against her hip. David pushed her away with an admonishing hum.

“You, Dave, will be an amazing father,” Angélique said, running a hand through his hair.

“’Cause of the dog?”

With a kiss, she replied, “Because I know you, and you’ll—you’ll love our baby with everything you’ve got.” She bit her lip. “And that’s a lot.”

“Yeah,” he said, wonderingly. “Yeah.”

He lay back down, tugging her against him and putting a hand on her waist again. The last sunrays played across his handsome face, highlighting his awed expression, the light in his eyes. Angélique sighed into his neck and drew shapes on his chest.

The summer had been long, and there were many yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on Tumblr!](http://monabela.tumblr.com/post/182384063000/day-four-of-ship-dominoes-where-i-write-twelve)
> 
>  
> 
> Next: Australia/?


End file.
